


All the Words Under the Sun

by Shamise



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble Collection, M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamise/pseuds/Shamise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of drabbles, posted at I write them. Most will have sequels and might become stand-alone later, and others might just be by themselves. I hope you like them.</p><p>Current: Atem is new to the whole “protect the universe” thing. Yuugi just kind of...showed up one morning after a nightmare that Atem couldn't even remember. He is clingy and terrible at explaining anything aside from “hunting,” something Atem wants no part of. It took Atem a little bit to get used to being the only one to see Yuugi, something Yuugi enjoys a little bit too much.</p><p>Prompt: Lampost, naga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If Atem had time in his very, very busy schedule, he would admit that today was a nice day. Unfortunately, he did not have time to notice, and his nuisance of a spirit partner was going to make him late for his club meeting. Not that he even wanted to go. Hell, he'd rather chase Yuugi around all day instead of going to the stupid club meeting. But his idiot of a teacher got the notion in her head that Atem needed an extracurricular activity.

“Yuugi! Get down, now!” Atem ducked his head as people walking by gave him concerned looks. Of course no one else could see Yuugi.

“Hmmm?”

Atem tried to inconspicuously glare up at the top of the streetlight his spirit partner had decided to lounge upon. His deep red scales were bright against the backdrop of buildings and blue sky. He would have stood out, but if Atem looked close enough, he could see the lines of the building behind him.

“Get down, please,” he forced out behind clenched teeth.

“But it's so warm up here. The sun feels delightful.”

“Yuugi, if you don't get down now I will leave you there.” The threat was empty, they both knew that. After the way Yuugi talked about “hunting,” Atem didn't trust him enough to leave him alone. Yuugi said he didn't hunt people, but who knew what the spirit considered a “person.” Grumbling under his breath, Atem made one last desperate attempt to get Yuugi moving. “If you get down, I'll let you sleep in my bed tonight.” 

“Really?”

“Yes,” it was a strangled promise. He had found out quickly, that Yuugi craved heat (he was half snake, after all). So much so that he religiously tried to sneak into Atem's bed at night to share body heat. “But that's it! One night of me...refraining from kicking you out.”

“Deal.” Yuugi's voice was much closer, and Atem jumped. His face burning, Atem glared meaningfully at his spirit partner. “Let's go, other me, we don't want to be late for that meeting.”


	2. Spirit Partner 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spirit Partner continuation. Prompt: club.

Yuugi was relatively quiet for the rest of the walk to the school. He would suspiciously pause at the entrances to alleyways, and make a weird clicking sound with his tongue.

 

“We don't have time for this,” Atem grumbled and sped up his walk. “Leave the shadows alone and hurry up.”

 

“ _The shadows can be dangerous,”_ Yuugi replied. _“It would be wise not to ignore them.”_

 

“It's seven in the _morning;_ the only things dangerous this early are coffee-addicts and bus drivers.”

 

“ _You do not yet see._ ”

 

“See what? That you're being annoying?”

 

His spirit partner made a sound that was stuck in between offended and exasperated. Atem held back the urge to apologize. He wasn't normally so...tactless, but with all these strange things happening he couldn't find it in himself to think before he spoke. Yuugi was, no matter what he claimed, a delusion caused by stress anyway.

 

Yuugi made nor more attempts at talking, and Atem hurried on his way. The school was just around the next block. He was going to have to be in some resemblance of a decent mood before he got there. The lady in the office checked him in with a tired smile, and Atem briskly walked to the classroom the meeting was in.

 

“ _Wait,”_ Atem paused and looked over his shoulder at his spirit partner. _“There is something...”_ Yuugi's voice trailed off before an amused smile spread across his face. “Never mind _, go on ahead.”_

 

“ _Please_ behave today,” Atem murmured as he stopped in front of the door. He took a deep breath and said a prayer for his sanity. He knocked on the door, and slid it open.

 

“Excuse me, is this where 'Cave Exploration' is...meeting,” his entrance was met by five people, four of them wearing his school uniform, plus one aggravating teacher. Behind all of the students were a translucent creature, each varying in size and, apparently, species. His spirit partner's laughter made his temper flare, and he pivoted to stop right back out the door.

 

“That's it!”

 


End file.
